


Love is too complicated for Mitch

by pinkcupcakegirl



Category: Mavi - Fandom, Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mavi - Freeform, Mitch is in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scomiche, a whole lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakegirl/pseuds/pinkcupcakegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch was in love. Completely, utterly, head over heels in love. But not with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disctracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you really enjoy this story. Love you Guys!
> 
> Pink ly <3

 

 

It was a perfect evening. Mitch and Scott were all cuddled up un a sofa on their balcony, with a perfect view over evening LA. The sun had just begun to set, and all the colors melted beautifully together. It was the perfect temperature. Mitch couldn't think of a better evening than this. He was on the verge of falling asleep, it was so cozy there with Scott, he never wanted this evening to end. It was all he wanted. But it'd be better if it were with Avi.

 

"Hey, Mitchie? Mind if I get a few snacks?" Scott asked him.

 

"Hmm... Yeah. But you will be away for so loonggg. I'm gonna miss you." The younger boy answered.

 

"It'll be no more than two minutes, Sweetie." The older man laughed.

 

"Yeah, but I'll still miss yooouuu." The smaller boy replied.

 

"I'll bring a book too. "

 

Scott stood up and walked to the door to their apartment.

 

"I miss you alreadyyyy." He heard from outside. he could only laugh at how funny and weird is boyfriend was.

 

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

 

He grabbed some potato chips from the counter and a book. _The Hunger Games._ He was about halfway through. Even though it was a pretty old book, he was reading it now for the first time. He had seen the movies though. Back outside he saw Mitch texting someone.

 

"Hey babe, who you texting?" He asked.

 

"Oh just Avi, he asked if I could come over tomorrow night. We are going to work on a song he wrote, maybe drink something. Is that okay with you?  Or are you gonna miss me too much?"

 

Scott didn't like this, he wanted Mitch for himself, but, work comes first sometimes.

 

"Why did he pick you? Why not Kirstie or something?" Scott asked, and tried not to ask too irritated.

 

"I don't know, apparently he thinks my voice would be perfect for this. And, he thinks we should spend some more time together, I mean, we don't really talk too much, unless it's for work. And I liked the idea of hanging out sometime. Besides, who can't resist hanging out with someone with that voice? Even the straightest of all straight boys wouldn't be able to not fall under that magic spell." Mitch replied.

 

"Huh, okay. I guess you don't really spend that much time together." Scott replied. He tried to sound calm, but was actually jealous. He shouldn't be, his boyfriend should be allowed to hang out with a friend, right? Not that he would be cheating on him with Avi or something. Avi was straight the last time Scott had seen him. So nothing to worry about, right? But it was just the way he _said_ it that did it. Scott also noticed the glares Mitch had been giving Avi. Sometimes Mitch was even just staring at Avi. Scott didn't like that. He really didn't like that. Mitch should be staring like that at _him_ , not at Avi.

 

"Hey, Scotty, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" Mitch said.

 

"Huh? But It's only nine." Scott replied.

 

"Yeah, but mommy didn't have that much sleep last night." Mitch said.

 

"Oh, okay."

 

 

\---

 

At the recording studio, Mitch just kept messing up. He couldn't keep his eyes off Avi, resulting in getting a weird glare back now and then from the bass.

 

"Okay guys, stop. Just stop." Their manager said. "All go take five or something. Mitch, just try to concentrate, this isn't gonna work like this."

 

The band went outside of the studio, into the hall.

 

"What the hell Mitch?" Kirstie asked.

 

"Yeah dude, What's wrong with you today?" Kevin said.

 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Scott also asked

 

"I.. I, I don't know.. I.. I really don't. I just cant seem to concentrate."

 

"Well you better concentrate after our little break." Kirstie said.

 

"I.. Im _Trying._ " Mitch said, barely audible.

 

"Hey guys, don't be so hard on Mitch, he may have a bad day, everyone has those, right?" Avi said, coming up for Mitch, who was clearly _very_ stressed. "I'll talk to him, Mitch, come here."

 

The men walked out of the hall, to another room the nobody was using at the moment.

 

"Hey, Mitchie, what's wrong? And what's with the stares at me all of the time?"

 

"I.. I can't really tell you, or the others. You'll just disgust me for it." Mitch said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"Hey, Mitch, we'll _never_ disgust you. Got that? _Never_." Avi replied. "If you don't want to tell me, don't, but, does it have to do with Scott?"

 

"I mean, I guess. But he doesn't know it. He'll be really upset if I tell him. And I don't want to upset him. He's my _boyfriend_ for God's sake."

 

"Can you tell me though?" the older man asked.

 

"No."

 

"Okay, how about a hug?"

 

The older man embraced Mitch, Mitch immediately melting into the hug. Avi smelled good. Like cinnamon. And apples. Avi was very warm too. All of the hugs he has ever given Scott would never be able to top this. Mitch was sobbing right now. Straight up sobbing. Avi pressed a little kiss on Mitch's head.

 

"Hey, how about we go to my place early? We'll have some extra time to work on the song. Kevin's at a friend of his, so we have the place to ourselves. How does that sound, huh?"

 

"Yeah. I would like that. Can we watch a movie, too?" The smaller boy asked.

 

"Of course we can, Mitch. Of course we can."

 


	2. Avi's place

 

When they parked in front of Avi and Kevin's apartment, Mitch first didn't know where they were. He was amazed that he actually forgot where they lived. They walked up the stairs to the apartment. Avi fished in his pocket for his keys, but took a little long.

 

"Ah, damnit. Mitch, I cant find my keys. I think I dropped them when we walked up, stay here."

 

'Oh, I thought you never lost something." Mitch said jokingly, thinking about when Avi had lost his wallet when they had shot 'Can't Hold Us'

 

"That was One time Mitch! One time!" Avi shouted from down the stairs "Got 'em!"

 

Avi walked back up the stairs, opened the door, and walked in. Mitch looked around the apartment, it was the same as ever, except this time, there were books and movies strewn about everywhere. Looked like they hadn't cleaned up in a while. He assumed that most of the books were Avi's, seen as nearly all of them were fantasy themed books. And most movies, too, probably. He may not seem like it, but Mitch knew Kevin was the tidiest of all five of them.

 

"Looks like you like books, Avi." Mitch commented.

 

"Yep, I do, I've kinda been reading a lot lately, it relieves a lot of stress, seen as I have been writing a bunch of songs lately, I have quite a lot of stress, I feel like you guys won't like them." Avi admitted.

 

"Ahw, Avi. I'm sure they're really good. Now, movies and popcorn. And Chardonnay." Mitch said, whilst flinging himself on the couch. He saw a few papers on the ground. Mitch picked the papers up, it were Avi's songs. He started reading one.

_A light in the room_   
_It was you who was standing there_   
_Tried it was true_   
_As your glance met my stare_   
  
_But your heart drifted off_   
_Like the land split by sea_   
_I tried to go, to follow_   
_To kneel down at your feet_   
  
_I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_   
_I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_   
  
_I've been settling scores_   
_I've been fighting so long_   
_But I've lost your war_   
_And our kingdom is gone_   
  
_How shall I win back_   
_Your heart which was mine_   
_I have broken bones and tattered clothes_   
_I've run out of time_   
  
_I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_   
_I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_   
_Whoa, oh, oh_   
  
_I will break down the gates of heaven_   
_A thousand angels stand waiting for me,_   
_Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons_   
_Break my shackles to set me free_   
  
_I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_   
_I'll run (I'll run), I'll run (I'll run), I'll run, run to you_   
  
_Mm, mm, mm, mm_

Mitch was in complete shock. this was really good.

 

"Oh my god, Avi."

 

"What? What's wrong?" a worried voice came from the kitchen.

 

"There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong, Avi. This is amazing!"

 

"Wait, you like it? You don't hate it?"

 

"No! I love it! This is awesome!"

 

"I- I don't know what to say. I'm blown away at how you like it. What will the others think? Will they like It too?"

 

"Of course they will, Avi. We like all the things that you do. From singing low notes to making failed spaghetti. You always make it fun. Now, sit." Mitch demanded him.

 

Avi walked towards the couch, but then asked "Hey Mitch, what movie do you want to watch?"

 

"I honestly couldn't care less, as long as I get to cuddle."

 

"Is 'The Hobbit' okay?"

 

"Ugh, you and your fantasy stuff, I swear, you're gonna turn into a dragon at some point."

 

"We can watch something else if you like. I have other stuff."

 

"Did I ever say I didn't want to watch it? Now come here and cuddle with me, I'm getting lonely."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

 

 

 

A movie and a whole lot of Chardonnay later, Avi noticed that Mitch had fell asleep. _He's cute when he sleeps,_ Avi thought. He stayed like that for a little while longer, but eventually needed to wake him up.

 

"Hm?" Mitch said, still a little sleepy.

 

"It's bed time, Mitch."

 

"Ahw, can't we cuddle _just_ a little longer?"

 

"No, Mitch. It really is bed time. I'll bring you a blanket, you can sleep on the couch."

 

"Well then, goodnight, Avi."

 

In the time that it took Avi to find a blanket for Mitch, Mitch already fell fast asleep. Avi walked over, and tucked the smaller boy in. He heard Mitch mumble something like, "I love you.." Avi was shocked for a moment, but then pressed a kiss on his forehead, and walked to his room. "Love you too Mitch, Love you too." 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. How is Scott?

Scott felt alone, he felt abandoned by Mitch. That may sound a bit too much, but Scott was nothing without Mitch. He loved Mitch. Well, that's what he always tries to show. Mitch and Scott are starting to fall apart. Not like, apart apart, but their relationship is falling apart. Like, they were still best friends, right? He was also worried about his best friend, he wasn't home yet, it was eleven o'clock already, he would be home by now, right? He decided to call Avi what was happening, he knew Mitch was at Avi and Kevin's place at the moment. He grabbed his phone, dialed Avi's number. It went over three times before he got an answer.

 

"Hey, Scott. What's up?"

 

"Yo bassman, 'sup? Mitch isn't home yet, has he left yours yet?"

 

"About Mitch... He is actually asleep on the couch. I was asleep too, till you called me."

 

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! But why won't he come home though?"

 

"Oh yeah, about that. We like, kinda watched a movie and had some wine? Hehe, sorry to worry ya. I'll drive him home first thing tomorrow though, I promise, I just didn't have the energy for it today, I'm sorry."

 

Scott felt confused. If Mitch wanted to watch a movie and drink wine, why not with him? Why Avi? He has noticed  the glares Mitch is giving Avi, like there is something with him. He is also looking at Avi exact the same way as he looked at Scott before there relationship. Why? Why Avi? If Mitch liked Avi, he would say that right? Or was he wrong?

 

"Hey, Scott, I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind."

 

'Yeah, yeah. Do that. Sleep well bassman."

 

"You too, Giant."

 

"Hey!-" click, the line went dead.

 

Well, wasn't that nice?

 

Scott heard a sound come from his phone that sounded unfamiliar. It was from the app 'Hot or Not'. Well, he hasn't used that app in ages.

 

He unlocked his phone, and saw a cute face. It was a man around his age, dark brown, nearly black hair, a tiny beard, more like a beard that hasn't been shaved in two days, and striking brown eyes. His name was Josh Craig. His description said he liked music, singing, food and guys. It also said he lived in L.A.

 

The actual message read:

 

'Hey! You look cute, I see that we like the same things, that's cool! I live in L.A, as you do, do you want to hang out sometime? It would be cool!

 

Josh'

 

Scott didn't have the energy to reply at the moment, that could come later.

 

 

 


End file.
